


Wearing Ribbons Down Her Back

by SaintImperator



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Just some gals, Modern AU, So I do, and i get bored, because why not, being Pals, havin bedroom times, heres another one, idk - Freeform, tetsuna-chan keeps asking me to write stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintImperator/pseuds/SaintImperator





	Wearing Ribbons Down Her Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tetsuna-Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tetsuna-Chan).



\------Frigga------ 

The house had been long overdue for a clean. I don’t know how it always got to be this way when we were hardly ever home- but each week without fail the dishes piled up, the clothes were flung on the sofa and little water stains crept their way on to my wooden end tables. I could scold everyone about proper coaster usage until I was red in the face but it didn’t make the slightest difference. 

I suppose a bit of mess was to be expected when you let the wolves come into your den. That’s what they’d taken to calling her- a wolf. I couldn’t entirely blame them. Her eyes did have that icy stare and her hair- which was often hopeless tangles was the silver-grey color of an apex predator. I suppose she seemed wild to them, but she was tame as any lapdog when we were behind closed doors. 

It was actually starting to get a little irksome. 

I harbored no resentment for the tender kisses and the gentle way she held me. I wasn’t annoyed when her clipped nails danced lightly over my skin. There was nothing wrong with holding each other softly- not in the slightest. It was just that she didn’t hold me softly, she held me like she thought I might break. I’d told her time and time again I was no porcelain doll, but always her approach was meticulous and measured. No amount of reassurance could tease greater strength from her. 

Fwahe clearly possessed it. I had personally had the pleasure of gliding my fingertips over every private inch of her. There was muscle and power beneath her sun-kissed skin. I could feel the strength restrained in the knotted muscles of her back , coiled in her thighs- always ready to strike. Let her be lighting and I the rod to funnel in. She needn’t strike the ground for fear of splitting me. I could handle her just fine. 

The housewares on the other hand, I do wish she’d have a bit more care with. So many of my cups had cracked. Cato had gotten her into some team-based online games, and while I was happy she was making friends the angry slamming of cutlery every time her team dropped the payload was going to run us out of dishes before long. To say Fwahe was unkempt was putting things a bit too lightly. I daren’t venture into her quarters without worthy cause. 

She’d lived alone for too long. I didn’t know how she dare to walk barefoot across the minefield that was her bedroom floor as it was strewn with underwear, hunting knives, homework, cd cases missing their cds, loose movies and the wrappers of various snack foods. Mostly it was strawberry flavored wafer cakes. She would buy them in bulk, leaving the chocolate and sweet cream to crust over and grow stale while the strawberry was devoured. The evidence was sticking out of her overstuffed trash can. 

I’d tried leaving things well enough alone- but I had my limits. I steeled myself and went to the battleground. As I was cleaning beneath her bed- that was when I found it. She hadn’t exactly concealed it- but it was shoved pretty far back, beyond the packages of unopened socks and crushed energy drink cans. I stifled a laugh when I saw it, for who in this day and age was still getting their kicks from naughty magazines. 

How archaic. 

I wasn’t mad, of course. The internet was rife with websites and resources for satisfying all variety of sexual cravings. I was far from a foreigner on their shores. 

It looked like she had kept this particular issue for awhile. The cover was wrinkled and had those white crackling lines that used print material seemed to always get. It was impossible to determine their meaning, for as much as one might’ve thought they were a sign of frequent reading, it may have well have come from the poor fortune of being owned by Fwahe. 

She wasn’t known for the careful keeping of objects. Again I cite my cracked china. 

Still I held the hope that this was something she’d returned to a few times. I was well aware of what poor manners it was to look through someone’s private things and spent a few moments thinking it over. I tried to distract myself, setting the magazine down on Fwahe’s rumpled bedding. There was no shortage of other tasks to attend, but all the while as I picked up her laundry and wiped down her crum-crusted keyboard I kept making sideways glances at it. 

A thousand questions tumbled through my mind. I tried to put myself in her position- would I really want her going through my internet history? There were times when it was more than a little embarrassing. We’d all been fledglings of the digital plethora of lewd offerings, had all clumsily searched through them with crude phrasing. Surely it would’ve made her cringe. 

I didn’t want to embarrass her. 

The fact remained that something must be done with it. I had cleaned too much to just shove it under the bed again. She would know I had seen it. Since I’d seen it- I might as well actually see it. I mean, she was going to think that anyway- a quick glance was only natural. There might just be something in there that I could use to draw a little bit more playfulness out of her. Just a smidge- a quick peek. 

The cover looked like every cover of every pornographic magazine that has existed in the past forty years- some blonde in a leather outfit two sizes to small, and a title with five too many X’s. The Explicit content warning label had been picked at. She did that with water bottles too. 

I looked over my shoulders before turning the page. I had no plan for what I might’ve said as a manner of explanation should she walk in on me. That was foolish. 

So foolish. 

I turned the page. 

There was a decidedly mundane advertisement for perfume on the first page. Glass bottle on a black background with the manufacturers name and logo engraved into the surface of the glass. The scratchable sample had long since been torn away, another victim of her claws. 

Table of contents. I couldn’t believe that these sorts of things still conformed to magazine layouts. There was a letter from the editor- someone who had taken the time to carefully curate the photographs of naked ladies in all their exposed flesh and curving spines. They were proud enough of their offerings to thank contributors and explain their process, straining so hard to make it seem like any other magazine. 

Another turn of the page and that evaporated completely. There were two page print spreads of men and women in compromised positions, all of them reduced to the most obtrusive shades of black and red. Were there no other colors in the world? For an editor so proud of his magazine he sure limited the color palettes of his “valued artists”. 

I continue to thumb through, but quickly lost interest. While the photos were far from the sort you’d put out for polite company there was nothing uniquely exciting about any of them. They were not the wellspring of ideas and magic fixes that I’d hoped they would be. 

Shows what came from looking through other people’s things. 

I was going to just put it back, hope she never noticed and do my best to forget about things- when I noticed one of the pages had been dog eared. That was unlikely to have been an accident and I quickly hooked my nail underneath the previous page- lifting it like a curtain to reveal yet another naked woman. 

This one was a bit different from the others in the magazine. Not different in a diverse way, she was still thin and blonde. “Unique vision of all our valued and diverse participants” didn’t account for anyone darker then the paper the magazine was printed on. Still, despite her sameness the photograph was enough to spark the sweet sweet flame of inspiration. 

I shook the mouse on Fwahe’s computer to wake it from dark-screen slumber. I was relived to see the digital clock in the corner, proclaiming the hour. There was plenty of time to run to the store for a few things and make it back long before Fwahe’s class let out. 

Excellent. 

\----Fwahe----- 

I had only bothered to go to world religions because Kohso wanted someone to walk with and I needed the elective spot. It was also fun to be the only non-believer in a room full of Kos devotees. Sometimes I did want to slap him, the studious little church boy sat beside me responsibly taking notes the entire time. He did it the old fashioned way too, in spiral bound notebooks, writing in pen or pencil and dating the top of every page. Kohso never forgot to put his name on things, especially not in Alfred’s religion classes. 

The professor had it out for me, that I knew. Again I’d only gone because Kohso asked me too- and while those on campus liked to call me a wolf the fraternities were the real predators. I didn’t want them pouncing on him. I made a point of illustrating my disinterest, which was mostly presented in the form of passive aggressive texting while Alfred droned on. 

It was normal for me to text Frigga during class. She usually did her best not to respond, encouraging me to pay attention or do my best, so I found it rather strange when she started a conversation about thirty minutes before the lecture let out. Alfred was reviewing proper essay format and considering I wasn’t going to write the essay at all it hardly concerned me. My phone rang- I didn’t bother to silence it. 

Alfred glared. Kohso blushed, embaressed on my behalf. He hissed at me to put it on silent. I locked eyes with the professor and began to hammer out a reply. 

Frigga said she had a surprise for me, waiting at home. 

I was instantly nervous- worried I’d forgotten a birthday or anniversary of some kind. She might’ve had the whole month laid out neatly in the calendar pinned to the kitchen wall- but I always forgot to look at it. Before I could fully express my return and begin rapidly internet shopping for an I’m-sorry-I-forgot-our-occasion gift she sent me another message. 

“I won’t be able to make it to the door- you’ll find I’m a little tied up at the moment 

Alfred’s class could not be over fast enough. I knew what winking emoticons meant. They were the best of all the little smiling pictures. 

The moment the bell rang I snatched Kohso up. He never packed up before we were let out, and had to scramble for his satchel and notebook. He complained, even as I forced a helmet onto him and plopped him onto the back seat of my motorcycle. He hate the thing, siting it for its lack of seatbelts and excess of noise. Naturally I revved the engine several times before zipping across campus to drop him at his dormitory. He assured me he wasn’t going to leave it, except to go with his roommate, Yilmarie to the dining hall. 

Yilmarie was possibly even more responsible than my church boy. I wasn’t worried. 

It was no time before I was back at the house, pulling into the garage. I threw down my helmet and kicked off my boots. 

“I’m home!” I shouted. 

“Upstairs!” Frigga called. 

The best part of the house to be in. Kos bless winking faces. I took the stairs three at a time, bounding across the landing and down the hall. I flung open the door to her room, which was all periwinkle walls and gauzy curtains. She wasn’t in there. 

“Frigga?” I asked. 

“Other room.” She said. 

That was less good. My room was a wreck. 

The door was cracked and I inched it open with my toe. I didn’t want to see her adrift in that mess- it would be an insult to her beauty. Instead of a mess everything was neatly cleaned. The bed was made. I don’t think it had been since we first got settled. 

More importantly she was on it. 

My jaw dropped. 

She smiled, painted lips rising to crinkle the corners of her sapphire eyes. There was not a day my love wasn’t beautiful, but today she had taken such measures to make my cheeks go so red I hardly knew what to do. 

Frigga was sitting on her knees and her pale skin was divided, section upon section by twirled blue ribbons. They ran in dizzying loops around her neck and across her chest. There were ribbons running between her legs, circling her breasts and holding her wrists together behind her. She fluttered her eyelashes at me while I followed their interlaced courses- desperate to memorize every detail. 

I tried to find a sentence that would express the tidal wave of feelings that had overtaken me, but perhaps the most prominent was the heat building between my legs. 

“Wha-“ I stammered again. 

“Shhh.” She cooed. “Questions later. Get over here, I’m tired of waiting.” 

I was at her side in an instant. She began to pop open the buttons of my shirt with her teeth and tongue while I let my fingers trail over the knotwork. They were done perfectly, and she hadn’t spared herself much comfort. When she took in a breath I could see the pale blue decorations bite into her skin, and I wriggled in distress. 

“Do you like your gift?” Frigga asked once she’d managed to open up my shirt and was struggling to manage the rest of my clothes. 

“Yes.” I said, nodding my head violently up and down, lest there be any doubt. I reached forward, longing to pull her flesh closer to mine- but she pulled away. 

“It comes on one condition.” Frigga said. 

I would’ve promised her anything for the slightest touch. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

“For the love of Kos, don’t be gentle.” She said. 

She need never speak again, for I could not wait another moment. I locked my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her lips to mine. She pushed her way through, running her tongue over my teeth. Her eyes were closed, but there was far too much to look at for mine to do the same. 

She’d pleaded for this more the once- insisting she was not so fragile as I feared. All those times I had refused but I couldn’t now. No one would be able to deny so tantalizing a request when it was quite literally gift-wrapped and waiting. I trailed my hands down over her shoulders, firmly gripping her breasts and watching her eyes open wide as she gasped in surprise. I let my nails prick her skin- nothing that would draw blood but enough to see sumptuous shivers reverberate down her spine. 

I leaned down until my face was level with her breast. I knew she would be able to feel my breath on her skin as I made my vow. 

“I won’t be.” 

I bit her nipples, pulling and pinching while she wriggled and gasped. I had to keep her occupied while I shed the rest of my clothes. I kicked the tedious layers onto the freshly cleaned floor, then looped my fingers through the ribbons between her legs, pulling her beneath me. 

I massaged the reddened skin, leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks- they would heal quickly but for now I reveled in seeing them. Every now and again I would lick at her dripping flesh and she would moan into the pillows, squirming in frustration. She could do nothing herself, for her hands and legs were bound and I found a new level of devotion deep within me. She trusted me- a monster, completely. She willingly offered herself to the campus wolf without a second fault, surrendering all control of her pleasure to me. 

I would make sure she was well compensated. 

I let my fingers slide inside her. Her hips rose to meet them. 

“Fwahe please.” She pleaded. 

I quieted her with another kiss, then began to run my tongue over the ribbons while I twisted my fingers and pulled ever deeper and more wanton pleas from her. I knew all the best ways to make her feel good, and could feel her throbbing response around my fingers as I made slow circles inside of her. 

She thrashed on the bed, as much as the ribbons would allow. Her perfect curls were spread out behind her, damp with sweat. I pulled my fingers away just before she reached her peak. 

“Please.” Frigga pleaded, “Fwahe please. Please.” 

I pressed one of them to her lips and she had no hesitation cleaning them off before I continued. 

“Now now.” I said, “Not so fast. I thought you were my surprise.” 

I grabbed the knots just below her breasts and pulled her down. I lie back and spread my legs. It wasn’t long before she was pulling just as deperate wailing from my lips. Nothing could tie back her talented tongue. Periodically she would pull back and nip at my thighs- but she did not deny my ecstasy. I screamed her names to the heavens while she begged for my allowance to do the same. 

I quickly dove my fingers just as they had been, swallowing all her cries with locked lips. I could feel her tense around me, and knowing she was only seconds away from bliss I let her mouth free. I wanted to hear her moan for me. I slowed my stroking and she huffed in frustration. 

“Please. Fwahe please!” 

“Of course, my darling.” I smiled. 

With one final curling of my fingers I brought her over the edge. She thrashed against the sheets- running the carefully made bed. Her eyes rested in half-lidded happiness as she reclined her sweat soaked body on my sheets. I began to gently un-do the ribbon work, stopping to kiss her back and shoulders whenever I could. 

It was only when I had the soiled ribbon at last free that I noticed the magazine left on the floor. Cato had bought the thing for me so long ago as a joke present- but there was the one page that had made me keep it. Frigga must’ve found out- and how lucky I was that instead of vengeful jealousy she had done her utmost to satisfy any of my cravings. 

I kissed the back of her neck ever deeper, breathing in the scent of her hair, the sweet shampoo mingling with sweat and sex. 

“See?” Frigga panted. “I didn’t break.” 

I brushed a damp curl from her forehead, and let her rest against my chest. Our legs tangled together. I almost wanted to take those ribbons and bind us both to the bed- just so I never had to leave her side again. For all her pride she was asleep seconds later, lightly snoring as her freckled chest rose and fell. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes, savoring the moment for as long as it lasted.


End file.
